


Violets and Grapes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Play, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Highblood Reader, Multi, Nooks, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Tentabulges, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain highblooded troll finds herself right where the Grand Highblood and Dualscar have wanted her for three years. That highblood is you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violets and Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> The reader in this is explicitly a Highblood, thus the (hb/c) for highblood colour.  
> (Originally written in 2013)

  The day your eyes had turned (hb/c), both of them had been on you. The purple and violet blooded males were persistent, and after three years of the non stop pestering and flirting, you’d found yourself here. Your neck was being attacked on both sides by sharp teeth and (hb/c) was being lapped away by slightly rough tongues.

  The Grand Highblood’s claws were drawing blood from your bare sides, causing him to chuckle against your neck. Dualscar growled, his grip on your hips causing bruises to form as freed one hand to rip the Highblood’s face away from your neck. Their lips crashed together as they ground their hips against your form, drawing a small moan from your parted lips.

  You tangled a hand in the Highblood and the Seadweller’s hair and pulled them apart, returning their attention back to you. The Grand Highblood trailed sharp nips down your neck and to your exposed breasts, latching on to one and running his tongue over the nipple.

  Your head dropped back into Dualscar’s chest as you gave a breathy moan. You tugged at Dualscar’s shirt as the Grand Highblood lapped at your breasts. The Seadweller chuckled and removed his shirt and your drug your nails up his torso as the Highblood finally pulled away and discarded his shirt as well. You quickly got their pants off, letting the two of them kick them off and into various corners of the room.

  You whined as their fingers probed at your damp panties and teeth went back to marking your skin. You were getting impatient with their teasing as electricity danced across your heated skin and (hb/c) began to stain your underwear.

  You finally tugged their underwear down, exposing their unsheathed bulges that instantly sought attention. You wrapped a hand around each and gently applied pressure, letting the bulges tangle around your fingers and as your slowly moved your hands up and down their bulges. They both growled, the Highblood finally ripping the panties off of your form and a smirk danced across your bruised lips.

   You removed your hands, now tinged with purple and violet, from their bulges. They hissed slightly before their bulges tangled with each other. They both pushed into your nook, drawing a scream of pain and pleasure from your throat before it tapered off into a loud moan. Their intertwined bulges writhed inside you, stretching your nook even further and running over each and every sensitive spot.

  You were subconsciously bucking into them as more of your moans filled the room. The Highblood and the Seadweller finally started to thrust into you, not bothering to be slow or gentle. Hands tugged at your hair and bruised your hips even more, sharp teeth drawing more blood as the two pounded into you.

  Pressure built in your lower abdomen as their thrusts became erratic and your moans grew higher in pitch. Your head thudded against Dualscar’s chest as you screamed their named and you tightened around both of them,(hb/c) running down your thighs and coating their bulges.

  The two sunk their teeth into a shoulder, snarling against your skin as they filled you with their genetic material. The two finally pulled out of you, a mix of violent and purple flowing out of your nook and down your thighs, mixing with the (hb/c). You panted as you fought for breath, the Grand Highblood and Dualscar trapping you between them and chuckling as you simply gave a tired hiss before falling asleep.


End file.
